Halloween (2007)
Halloween is a 2007 American slasher film written, directed, and produced by Rob Zombie. The film is a remake/reimagining of the 1978 horror film of the same name and the ninth installment in the Halloween franchise. Storyline Plot After being committed for 17 years, Michael Myers, now a grown man and still very dangerous, escapes from the mental institution and immediately returns to Haddonfield to find his baby sister, Laurie. Genre * Horror Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * R18+ (Australia) * 14 (Brazil) * 18A (Canada) * 15 (Denmark) * K-18 (Finland) * 16 (France) * 18 (Germany) * III (Hong Kong) * 16 (Iceland) * 18 (Ireland) * VM14 (Italy) * R-15 (Japan) * 18PL (Malaysia) * C''' (Mexico) * '''16 (Netherlands) * R18 (New Zealand) * 18 (Norway) * R-13 (Philippines) * M/18 (Portugal) * I.M.-18 (Romania) * 18+ (Russia) * M18 (Singapore) * 18 (South Korea) * 18 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * R-18 (Taiwan) * 18 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''Unrated (USA) (director's cut) Images Halloween 2007 poster 1.jpg Halloween 2007 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Halloween 2008 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Halloween 2008 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Rob Zombie Writing Credits (WGA) * Rob Zombie (screenplay) * John Carpenter (1978 screenplay) and * Debra Hill (1978 screenplay) Cast * Malcolm McDowell - Dr. Samuel Loomis * Brad Dourif - Sheriff Lee Brackett * Tyler Mane - Michael Myers * Daeg Faerch - Michael Myers, age 10 * Sheri Moon Zombie - Deborah Myers * William Forsythe - Ronnie White * Richard Lynch - Principal Chambers * Udo Kier - Morgan Walker * Clint Howard - Doctor Koplenson * Danny Trejo - Ismael Cruz * Lew Temple - Noel Kluggs * Tom Towles - Larry Redgrave * Bill Moseley - Zach 'Z-Man' Garrett * Leslie Easterbrook - Patty Frost * Steve Boyles - Stan Payne Producers * Malek Akkad (producer) * Patrick Esposito (associate producer) * Andy Gould (producer) * Andrew G. La Marca (line producer) (as Andy La Marca) * Matthew Stein (executive producer) * Bob Weinstein (executive producer) * Harvey Weinstein (executive producer) * Rob Zombie (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * August 31, 2007 (Canada) * August 31, 2007 (USA) * September 28, 2007 (UK) * September 28, 2007 (Ireland) * October 5, 2007 (Iceland) * October 10, 2007 (France) * October 11, 2007 (Greece) * October 12, 2007 (Denmark) * October 12, 2007 (Spain) (Sitges International Festival of Fantastic and Horror Cinema) * October 19, 2007 (Romania) * October 19, 2007 (Turkey) * October 25, 2007 (Germany) * October 25, 2007 (Hong Kong) * October 25, 2007 (Hungary) * October 25, 2007 (Netherlands) * October 25, 2007 (Russia) * October 25, 2007 (Singapore) * October 26, 2007 (Norway) * October 26, 2007 (Poland) * October 26, 2007 (Taiwan) * October 27, 2007 (Finland) (Night Visions Film Festival) * October 31, 2007 (Belgium) * October 31, 2007 (Philippines) * November 2, 2007 (Mexico) * November 8, 2007 (Argentina) * November 9, 2007 (Finland) * November 20, 2007 (Sweden) (Stockholm International Film Festival) * November 22, 2007 (Australia) * November 29, 2007 (Czech Republic) * November 29, 2007 (Slovenia) * December 6, 2007 (New Zealand) * January 4, 2008 (Spain) * January 4, 2008 (Italy) * January 25, 2008 (Uruguay) * February 13, 2008 (Egypt) * March 13, 2008 (Chile) * March 13, 2008 (Portugal) * May 16, 2008 (Venezuela) * October 10, 2008 (Colombia) * October 25, 2008 (Japan) * May 14, 2009 (South Korea) * July 24, 2009 (Brazil) Home Media Release Dates * December 18, 2007 (USA) (DVD) * April 28, 2008 (UK) (DVD) * October 21, 2008 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Halloween (2007) grossed $80.3 million worldwide on a $15 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.1 rating on IMDb and a 27% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Dimension Films (presents) * Nightfall Productions * Spectacle Entertainment Group * The Weinstein Company * Trancas International Films Distributors * Alliance Atlantis (2007) (Canada) (theatrical) * Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (2007) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * Golden Village Pictures (2007) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2007) (USA) (theatrical) * Paramount Pictures (2007) (UK) (theatrical) * Roadshow Films (2007) (Australia) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2008) (Spain) (theatrical) * Genius Products (2007) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2008) (UK) (DVD) * Genius Products (2008) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Custom Film Effects (opticals and visual effects) * Post Logic Studios (opticals and visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 119 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Connections Followed by * Halloween II (2009) Category:Films